


Raking Leaves

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: You and Leonard are working on your house when you notice the pile of leaves Bones has raked up.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Kudos: 4





	Raking Leaves

You had been so excited when you learned that shore leave had landed during fall, it was your favorite season and you were excited to spend it on earth with Leonard. You two had recently purchased a house and most of your leave would be spent getting it fixed up. You both enjoyed the work and weren’t complaining.

Today had been a nicer day so Leonard decided he wanted to get some yard work done while you worked on getting the porch finished up. You spend most of the day constantly watching Leonard work. While you loved the man in his uniform, there was something about him in jeans and a flannel that made it impossible to look away.

But more than your good looking man, what he was doing was getting you excited in a different way. You noticed he was starting to rake up all the leaves that had accumulated in the yard, and the pile was starting to get quite big.

“That’s a lot more leaves than I thought there was.” You commented from the porch.

“Yeah, it’s taken me forever to get them all raked up.” Leonard huffed.

“Looks like it will be a perfect jumping in size when you’re done,” You commented nonchalantly. You were fighting the urge to jump in it right now and you knew Len would not be happy with you if you jump in the pile after all his hard work.

“If you jump in this leaf pile right after I finish raking, I will spear you with this rake.” Leonard glared at you.

“Okay, alright, I get it, no need to be hostile!” You laughed, but right then you got the perfect idea. Technically he told you not to jump in it after he finished. And he had yet to finish.

As Leonard started to take a few steps away from the pile to finish up the raking, you quickly made your way off the porch and made a run for the pile. Unfortunately for you, you were going to have to make it pass Leonard to be able to jump into the pile.

The second Leonard realized what you were doing he was after you in a second. “No! I will make it!” You giggled as you noticed him chasing you. But Leonard was just a bit faster than you were and he scooped you up from the waste as soon as you were about to jump in the pile.

“No!’ You whined, trying to get out of his arms.

“I told you not to jump in the pile!” Leonard teased.

“You actually said not to once you finished.” You stated, “And you haven’t finished yet!”

“Oh you’re being technical now?” Leonard questioned leaning over your shoulder to look at you, he has placed your feet on the ground but hadn’t released his arms from around your waist.

“If it means I get to jump in a leaf pile, yes!” You smiled up at him. You turned yourself around, pulling Leonard into a passionate kiss. He immediately reciprocated happily, moving his hands to cradling your face, deepening the kiss.

You suddenly broke from the kiss and made a run for it again, this time making it into the pile, jumping full force.

You let out a loud, happy yelp and then immediately started to laugh as you landed in the pile.

You barely had time to open your eyes, before Leonard was making good on his promise and poking you with the rake which just caused you to break out in a fit of giggles.

“I can’t believe you.” Leonard groaned.

“You love me,” You smiled as you finally sat up when he stopped poking you.

“Unfortunately.”

“Ouch, that hurt more, then just now when I hit the ground.” You said, faking offense. “I don’t remember it being that painful as a kid.” You groaned when you stood up, holding onto your hip.

“Guess you’re just too old.” Leonard shrugged.

“Ouch, for the second time today.”

“Want a kiss to make it better?” Leonard offered.

“That would probably help.” Len did as you requested and kissed you again.


End file.
